L'aube d'un jour nouveau
by kira-chan-666
Summary: Fic basée sur Gakuen Heaven, un manga de Yuu Higuri Seimaden. Un soir de nouvel an, Hideaki se laisse aller à de sombres pensées qui vont entrainer certains petits évènements.


**TITRE :** **L'aube d'un nouveau jour**

**AUTEUR : Kira **

**GENRE : Yai/ POV/ Angst/ Romance**

**BASE : Gakuen Heaven**

**CRITIQUE : Les perso sont pas à moi, ce qui est bien dommage, mais bon...**

**L'aube d'un nouveau jour**

Les fêtes de fin d'année.

Fêtes de joie et de bonne humeur.

Où chacun espère enfin que tous ses rêves vont être exhaussés.

Comme par magie...

Foutaise que cela.

Pour moi, cette période de l'année est certainement la plus détestable.

Tous ces bons sentiments transpirant de toute part...

Toutes ses niaiseries...

Oh, je sais ! Je peux paraître insensible.

Voir même sans coeur.

Mais je m'en moque complètement.

Pensez ce que vous voulez.

J'ai mes raisons de détester Noël.

Et si ça se passe de la même manière pour le nouvel an...

Autant rester dans ma chambre.

Cela m'évitera de le voir.

De le voir roucouler devant quelqu'un qui ne le regardait même pas.

Toute l'école était en ébullition. Les élèves qui ne rentraient pas chez eux pour les fêtes piaillaient d'impatience. Etrangement, Kaoru Saionji, de la trésorerie n'a pas protesté. Etait il dans son bon jour? Peut être... Enfin toujours était il que cette fête promettait d'être grandiose. La journée passa rapidement sans que nous nous en rendions compte.

Chacun des élèves rentra rapidement dans sa chambre et se prépara pour cette grande fête. Comme tous, je l'ai fait, nous nous étions donné rendez vous à huit heure au gymnase. Comme d'habitude, je suis arrivé en avance, je les ai vu; Keita et Kazuki, roucoulant comme des bien heureux. Pour une fois qu'il était à l'heure celui là, mais enfin. J'ai préféré rester dans l'ombre, attendant que tous arrivent.

Huit heures, les portes s'ouvrirent sur notre salle des fêtes improvisée. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça, ce fut la cohue, tous s'empressaient d'entrer pour admirer ce spectacle. Un immense sapin magnifiquement décoré près de l'estrade, un buffet au mets les plus fins et délicat, les décorations splendides et féeriques... Un décor idéal pour passer de bonne fête.

Le discours de l'adjoint du proviseur était pour ne pas changé rasoir, mais après cela il quitta les lieux en nous dédiant cette soirée. Chacun de nous était libre, nous pouvions faire ce que bon nous semble, tel était le cadeau de la direction. La fête battait son plein, une musique entraînante et qui appelait à la débâcle sur la piste de danse. Beaucoup de rires, de chaleur et de bien être; je le pensais mais je me trompais. Le temps pour moi d'aller chercher un nouveau verre et je te retrouve à rire, jouer les joli coeur auprès de ce mioche. Aux yeux et aux sus de tous, tu te donnais en spectacle, tel Roméo devant sa Juliette.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu le choisisses ? Il n'était pas pour toi mais comme toujours, tu te moques de ce genre de chose, tu fonces malgré tout et tu te fous du reste. Le pire fut Kazuki, cela semblait l'amuser, lui plaire même. Comment a-t-il pu te laisser aller aussi loin. Car si tu n'avais que fait la cours à Keita, cela n'aurait pas été aussi troublant, non... Mais il a fallut que tu l'entraînes derrière que tu l'embrasses, que... Je n'ai voulu en savoir plus et j'ai quitté la soirée, je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage.

J'entends frapper à ma porte.

Je relève un instant les yeux sur celle ci pour le voir.

Lui...

Encore...

Je n'ai qu'une envie en cet instant.

Lui sauter à la gorge et le souiller encore et encore.

Le défigurer pour que tu ne le regardes plus.

Que tu le laisses et que tu l'oublies.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le choisisses lui.

Pourquoi ne pas regarder ce qui est réellement.

Il ne t'aime pas.

Pas comme moi je t'aime.

Je suis le seul qui te connaisse aussi bien.

Qui pourrait certainement satisfaire le moindre de tes désirs...

Je reviens à la réalité.

La voix de ce gosse m'y forçant.

Non, je ne viendrais pas.

Ma décision est prise.

Oh, comme toujours il fait sa moue dépité, de chien battu.

Se demandant pourquoi je refuse de passer le nouvel an avec eux.

Je me lève dans le plus grand calme et m'approche de lui.

Un sourire ironique que l'on prend souvent pour du sadisme.

Je lui relève le visage de deux doigts et plonge un regard glacial dans le sien.

Comme toujours il se met à rougir à ce genre de proximité.

Brusquement, je referme la porte derrière lui et le bloque contre celle ci.

M'appuyant de tout mon poids sur lui.

Il tente de protester, mais je le fais taire de mes lèvres.

Un baiser sauvage, dénué de douceur.

Il me donne envie de vomir.

Je le déteste tant.

Il t'a détourné de moi.

Je m'écarte un instant en le fixant à nouveau.

Ma main vient naturellement se poser sur son entre jambe.

Je le sens tressaillir sous moi.

Détournant le regard pour cacher sa rougeur et ses larmes.

Il va payer très cher de m'avoir volé la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux.

Mais le faire souffrir ne serait ce qu'une nuit, n'est pas intéressant.

Je préfère le détruire à petit feu.

Le traîner plus bas que terre.

Jusqu'au jour où il ne le supportera plus.

Et là, je l'achèverai...

Je le sens trembler un peu plus.

Il semble me craindre et appréhender.

Se demandant ce que je vais lui faire.

Il a bien raison de me craindre.

Et je vais lui prouver une nouvelle fois.

Sans attendre, je le saisis par le cou et le traîne jusqu'à mon bureau.

Je lui tord le bras et lui plaque le visage contre le bois.

Me collant ainsi derrière lui.

L'empêchant de fuir.

Il est mon prisonnier et je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de me déposséder.

Je lui retire lentement sa ceinture.

Lui soufflant des mots plus terrifiants les uns que les autres.

Il tremble de plus en plus.

Je me délecte de sa peur.

Seul réconfort dans cet océan d'amertume qui m'habite.

Avec la même lenteur, je fais glisser son pantalon et son boxer.

Mes doigts s'attardent ainsi sur ses hanches.

Glissant doucement vers son ventre.

Je me saisis alors de sa virilité et la serre plus que de raison entre mes doigts.

Que sa voix est mélodieuse.

Chargée de larmes et de peur.

M'implorant de le laisser.

De ne pas faire cela.

Je l'écoute mais ne répond pas.

Du moins pas avec des mots.

Rapidement, je retire ma ceinture et déboutonne mon pantalon.

Me penchant alors en avant un sourire mauvais au lèvres.

Je le marquerais au plus profond de sa chaire.

L'avilirais tant qu'il le faudra.

Mais jamais je ne le laisserais te détourner de moi.

Je le ferais rompre et il ne sera plus rien pour toi.

Sans attendre je m'immisce en lui.

Je le sens se cambrer sous ce premier coup de rein.

J'étouffe ce cri de douleur qui s'échappe de ses maudites lèvres.

Sans attendre, je continu à l'assaillir.

Le faisant sombrer dans un monde de cauchemars.

Je l'entraîne avec moi dans cet enfer.

Oui l'enfer...

Celui que je vis quotidiennement.

Te voir sans que tu me vois.

Tout du moins pas comme je l'espère.

Peut être qu'avec lui dans mon monde, tu m'entrapercevras.

Je me fais de plus en plus brutale.

Ses larmes ne cessent de s'écouler.

Ses gémissements de s'intensifier.

Il est si étroit et crispé.

Cela en devient insoutenable...

La soirée et maintenant bien avancée.

J'entends la musique au loin.

Un faible sourire étire mes lèvres alors que mon regard se pose sur la Lune.

Je tire alors sur ma cigarette et le fixe.

Il est à terre en pleur.

Une fois encore, il se demande ce qui me prend.

Pourquoi je suis aussi cruel.

S'il savait.

Pauvre petit agneau...

Au bout de quelques minutes il se lève enfin.

J'esquisse un nouveau sourire carnassier alors que mon regard reste le même.

Presque haineux, si je ne me contrôlais pas plus.

Glacial...

Il ne me répond pas et se rhabille tant bien que mal.

Chancelant à de nombreuses reprises.

Pour un peu il me ferait pitié.

Ironie, ironie quand tu nous tiens...

Finalement, il quitte ma chambre.

Je suis certain qu'il doit être en train de courir jusqu'à la sienne.

Il va prendre une douche en tentant de m'effacer à nouveau.

Mais cela ne servira à rien.

Il est devenu mon jouet.

Mon seul exutoire quand à cette folie qui me ronge.

Je termine ma cigarette.

Mon regard se perdant dans la contemplation de l'astre nocture.

Tout est redevenu calme.

Je suis à nouveau seul avec ma rancoeur et mon desespoir.

Combien temps est il passé?

Je l'ignore et je m'en moque.

La nuit est bien avancé à vrai dire.

Mais ne sommes nous pas veille de fête?

Si...

Hélas...

Soudain, j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir avec perte et fracas.

Je me tourne vers cet intru dans un calme qui m'est propre.

J'arque un sourcil alors que Kazuki me saisit par le col.

Son regard est remplit d'une colère immense.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un fin sourire alors que je le regarde de haut.

Le preux chevalier à la rescousse de sa belle?

Ridicule à vrai dire.

Mais rapidement mon sourire se fane alors que je relève les yeux.

Pourquoi fallait il que tu sois là toi aussi.

Pourquoi faut il que toi aussi tu le protège.

Ce regard que tu me jettes me glace bien plus que les mots de ce blanc bec.

Serais tu écoeuré?

Un violente douleur me force un nouvelle fois à revenir à la réalité.

Terminant au sol, la lèvre ensanglantée.

Je l'essuis du revers de la main et fixe Kazuki.

Il semble bouillir de rage.

Pas étonnant, mais une fois encore, cela m'est indifférent.

Il se penche sur moi et serre à nouveau mon col.

Que veut-il.

M'étrangler?

Mettre fin à mes jours?

Qu'il le fasse puisque je ne peux t'avoir.

Je ferme les yeux et me met à rire.

Les nerfs qui lâchent?

Peut être...

Je n'en sais rien.

Mais alors que je pensais être enfin libre...

Plus rien.

Seul ta voix résonne dans la pièce.

Tu veux régler cela toi même?

A quoi bon.

J'ouvre les yeux surpris.

Je vois alors Keita et son beau Roméo quitté la pièce.

Pourtant celui là ne semble pas ravit.

Mais, il ne peux lui résister.

La porte se referme derrière eux.

Nous laissant seul tous les deux.

Il fait si sombre...

Mais cela ne me dérange pas.

Je ne vois pas le regard que tu dois me jeter en cet instant.

Le silence devient pesant.

Cela fait quelques minutes déjà que nous sommes seul.

Mais tu n'as pas dessérré les dents.

Tu te contente de me regarder de toute ta hauteur.

Finalement, ta voix perce ce calme étouffant.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

Tu oses me demander ce qui m'a prit.

Es tu si aveugle que cela?

Ne te rends tu pas compte de ce qui me ronge depuis tant de temps?

Apparemment non.

Je me relève le plus calmement du monde récupérant au passage mes lunettes.

Me dirigeant aussitôt vers la fenêtre pour m'allumer une cigarette.

Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Un rire plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

Mais cela, tu ne le remarquera pas.

J'en suis certain.

Je te vois dans le reflet de ma vitre.

Tu m'observe comme si tu cherchait une réponse.

Tu semble désespéré et triste à la fois.

Que t'arrive-t-il?

Eprouverais tu de la pitié?

Tu m'appel à nouveau.

Je ferme les yeux ne sachant quoi te répondre.

Rien ne peut justifier mon acte à tes yeux.

J'en suis plus que certain.

Tu l'aimes donc à ce point.

Je sents alors ton souffle sur ma nuque.

Un souffle qui me brûle doucement.

Qui ne me fais qu'un peu plus sombrer.

Qui me déchire le coeur.

Tu me demande encore pourquoi.

Que puis je dire...

Lentement je me retourne et te fixe durement.

Je souffle un nuage de fumée en l'air et reste un instant silencieux.

Un nouveau silence...

Celui ci me semble plus lourd encore.

Je baisse les yeux et soupir.

Et finalement je me lance.

Je te vide mon sac.

Je te repproche tout ce qui me ronge depuis si longtemps.

Je te met la vérité en face.

Que si je suis devenu ce monstre de cruauté, cela est uniquement de ta faute.

Mais comme toujours, tu resteras...

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre.

Je suis soudainement pousser le long de la vitre.

Toi me fixant de façon sérieuse.

Grave...

Un sourire ironique filtre à nouveau de mes lèvres.

Qu'espérais je de ta part.

Que pourrais je attendre de toi.

J'avais ton indifférence, maintenant j'ai ta haine...

Ta voix résonne à nouveau.

Je l'entend encore de longue seconde à travers mon esprit.

Idiot...

Oui je suis un idiot...

J'aurais du mettre fin à mes jours...

Peut être aurais tu...

Que fais tu.

Pourquoi te rapproche tu.

Ton regard tout à l'heure était clair.

Alors pourquoi...

Cherches tu à me punir?

Me faire payer mon geste.

J'ouvre de grands yeux sous cette surprise.

J'ai du mal à croire ce qui se passe.

Si cela est un rêve...

Qu'on me laisse dormir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

L'homme que j'aime par dessus tout.

Le seul qui ai réussit à passer ce mur qui entourre mon coeur.

Le seul qui m'ai fait trembler.

Cet homme là m'embrasse.

Je ne peux y croire.

Et pourtant...

Plus les secondes passent, plus je me mets à espérer que cela est bien la vérité.

Ce à quoi j'aspirais depuis de longues années.

Je succombe finalement et me laisse guider par ces sentiments refoulés...

Je ne pensait pas qu'une simple baiser me mettrait en émoi.

Tu t'écarte finalement.

A mon grand regret...

Penses tu que ce geste que tu as eut est une erreur?

Peut être...

Sans un mot, tu m'attrape par le poignet.

Ton regard se fait brûlant sur moi.

Sans attendre plus tu me jette sur le lit et me plaque sous toi.

Une nouvelle fois, la surprise et la craintes m'étreignent.

J'ouvre la bouche pour te demander une explication.

Mais avant qu'une seul son ne sorte de mes lèvres, tu me baillone à nouveau de tes lèvres.

Elles sont si sucrées, je les ai tant désirées...

Tu t'écarte un peu et me caresse la joues.

Ton regard une fois encore me transperce.

Je n'en reviens pas.

Rien que cela me subjugue et me faire perdre pied.

Tu te penche alors à mon oreille.

Tu y glisse quelques mots.

Mon coeur manque un battement.

Je n'ose en croire mes oreilles.

Pourtant...

Tu me le répètes encore.

Ces mots que je rêvais d'entendre.

Que je n'osais espérer.

Qui me manquaient cruellement.

Qui me rendraient mon humanité disparue.

Tu viens de les prononcer.

Ta voix tremblait.

Tu semble ému tout d'un coup.

Mais je le suis tout autant si ce n'est plus.

Finalement nos lèvres se trouvent à nouveau.

Nos doigts s'entrelassent.

Nos corps ne font plus qu'un...

Et nous nous donnons enfin l'un à l'autre.

Une nuit de passion.

D'amour intense comme je l'avais toujours imaginé.

L'aboutissements de nos sentiments que nous nourrissions en réalité depuis longtemps l'un pour l'autre.

Chacun de nous n'avait osé se dévoiler jusqu'ici.

Ayant une fierté mal placée...

Ayant trop peur...

Souffrant en silence.

L'aube se lève.

Je me redresse à moitié.

Tu sommeil à mes côtés.

L'air serein et heureux.

Mon regard se porte sur l'extérieur.

Le soleil...

Cette pièce si sombre autrefois me semblait nimbé d'une lumière intense.

Qui me réchauffe au plus profond de moi.

Un sourire béat flotte à présent sur mes lèvres.

Je sent enfin mon coeur battre.

Ce bohneur intense que je ressent.

Il est bel et bien mien.

Je lui appartiens enfin.

Je vis à nouveau.

Et ce grace à toi.

Tu est devenu mon soleil.

Tu a lever cette nuit éternelle qui envahissait mon coeur.

Un nouveau jour se lève...

Se reflettant dans tes yeux où je retrouve ton amour.

Mon oxygène...

Je me penche doucement sur toi et t'embrasse.

- Bonjour Tetsuya...

OWARI...


End file.
